


The Confession

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: The first time John says "I love you" to Rodney.





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ's "SlashTheDrabble" community, prompt: Quicksand

"I love you."

The words that had been buried deep in his chest for the last six months had somehow found their way out. He'd managed to keep them locked away, but somehow as Rodney, who until just seconds ago was kissing him, sat up and dragged the words out of him.

John panicked, his face flush as his entire body thrummed with nervous energy. He wasn't _that guy_. He'd tried that once. He’d put his heart on display when he was married to Nancy - fat lot of good that did him. Though he had gone into it with an open heart, he found Nancy had other ideas. When he closed himself off, he'd not only lost Nancy but also lost what little respect his father held for him as well. Though why he fought to keep the respect of the man was beyond him. The only change his father made after losing his own wife was a couple more bottles of bourbon every month.

Rodney sat up fully, and John couldn't help but grind his rigid cock against Rodney's backside. Rodney had a way of making John do things - not just physical but emotional, which is probably why he said what he did. But as uncertain brilliant blue eyes gazed down at him, John wanted nothing more than to slither away. Wanted the bed to swallow him whole. Wanted the sheets to turn to quicksand and pull him under. Welcomed it.

Until Rodney smiled. A smile so bright it made it hard to breathe.

Rodney leaned down next to John as a finger delicately traced the skin around John's lips. John couldn't help but lean up, sucking at the finger as he held Rodney's gaze until Rodney withdrew it, then leaned in for another kiss.

"Love you, too, John."


End file.
